White Winter
by KanraToshi
Summary: Edmund stares out the window to the pure white winter snow. He reflects all what happened, the mistakes he made, etc. Peter finds him curled up, and tries to comforts him. EDMUND/PETER


**Title:** White Winter

**Author:** Chuchino37

**Series:** The Chronicles of Narnia

**Pairing:** Edmund/Peter

**Warnings:** SLASH, which means guy/guy; don't like, don't read. Also incest.

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Yes, if I was C.S. Lewis, which I am not, would I be writing fan-fics instead of a real story? Oh, and if I was C.S. Lewis, there would've been a lot of Edmund/Peter in the books. Hehe…

**Summary:** Edmund stares out the window to the pure white winter snow. He reflects all what happened, the mistakes he made, etc. Peter finds him curled up, and comforts him.

--

Edmund was sitting on the window seat in his huge room in the castle of Cair Paravel. He blocked out the noise coming from the rest of the castle.

It was near Christmastime, which meant that the servants in the castle were busying decorating with tinsels, mistletoe, pine trees, ornaments, and all those fussy details.

Edmund could only stare quietly as his siblings were cheerful, joining in helping decorate, singing Christmas carols.

Even though the battle was over, Edmund still dreaded winter. It reminded him, mocking him, of all the mistakes he made in the past.

Ed closed his eyes as he heard Lucy singing particularly loud outside the room.

--

"_Edmund you look so cold! Come and sit with me here on my sledge." The witch said her voice fake with concern. "Now would you like a drink?" _

_Edmund stuttered, partly from the freezing winter cold, and partly because of the woman in front on him. Nonetheless he answered. "Yes." "Your majesty." He added quickly. _

_And as Edmund drank the hot chocolate and stuffed himself with the box of Turkish Delight the White Witch conjured up he heard the witch talk. _

"_I'd love to see your family." _

"_Why?" Edmund scoffed. "They're nothing special." _

_The 'Queen of Narnia' explained. "I have no children of my own. You are the kind of boy where I could see one day becoming the prince of Narnia, maybe even king."_

_Her words reached Edmund. "Really?" he said with a stuffed mouth._

_The witch nodded. "But of course," she added. "You'd have to bring our family." _

_Edmund thought. "Would Peter become king also?" _

_The witch fake gasped. "No! But a king needs servants." _

_--_

Edmund snapped his eyes open, trying to forget that piece of memory. But the rest came rushing.

--

_He was walking down the White Witch's courtyard after just drawing glasses and a moustache on a stone lion. He was suddenly attacked. _

"_Stand still stranger!" a wolf loomed over him. _

_Edmund blurted, out of fear. "I'm a Son of Adam! I met the Queen in the woods!" _

_He sighed in relief as the wolf got off of him. "My apologies." It said. "Fortunate __favorite of the queen - or perhaps not so fortunate."_

_--_

_He was chained by his ankles in a freezing cell in the Witch's castle. Edmund met Mr. Tumnus._

_He quickly scooted back in his cell as he saw the White Witch arrive. _

"_Release the Faun," she said to one of her guards. "Do you know why you are here?" she asked him. _

_Mr. Tumnus replied bravely. "Because I believe in a free Narnia." _

_The witch stared coldly at him. "You are here," she explained. " Because he," she pointed at Edmund, "turned you in, for sweeties."_

_--_

_The wolves dumped the fox down near the witch. Edmund watched, sickly. _

"_Forgive me your majesty." The fox said, bowing. _

"_Don't waste my time with flattery." The White Witch snapped. _

"_Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." The fox looked over to Edmund. _

_Edmund, stood, shocked, and as he watched the witch raise her staff, he couldn't stand it any longer. _

"_WAIT! The beavers said something about the Stone Table and an army." He blurted out again. The fox met his eyes in a defeated look. _

"_Thank you Edmund." The witch said. "It's good for his creature to see some honesty before he dies." She stabbed the fox, turning the poor creature to stone in an instant. _

_Edmund couldn't stop himself. "NO!" he cried. The 'queen' slapped him across the face. "Think whose side you're on. Mines…or theirs?" Edmund watched the stone fox, tears glistening in his eyes. _

_--_

Edmund snapped out of his memories, clutching the blankets around him tightly. He shook his head, and felt unshed tears in his eyes.

He resumed staring out into the white courtyard of the castle when he heard someone knocking on his chamber door. (1)

"Come in." he called his voice slightly cracking.

Peter walked in, shutting the door quickly behind him. He stopped short in front of Edmund, shocked to see the tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Ed?" he whispered.

Edmund sniffed. "Just recalling memories." He said.

"Oh Ed." Peter realized in an instant what Edmund was referring to. "No one blames you."

"I do." Edmund said, feeling the first of the tears trickling down his face.

Peter lifted his hand, gently wiping the tears away from Ed's face. "Come on Ed."

He lifted his hand again, this time Edmund grabbing it, and Peter lifted his brother off the windowsill seat and onto his feet.

"Help us decorate."

Edmund smiled sadly. "Alright Peter, for you."

As the two of them walked out Edmund's room, Edmund stopped short. Peter spun around, wondering why his brother stopped.

He met Edmund's eyes, and wondered still, until he felt the other's lips on his own, and all thoughts flew out of his head.

Edmund pulled back gently, letting go of Peter's hands. He turned away, and walked away without a word toward the direction of the throne room.

Peter was beginning to follow him before he looked up and saw the reason why Edmund had suddenly kissed him.

Right above where Edmund had been standing, a single strand of shining mistletoe was strung on the ceiling, blowing gently in the slight breeze present in the hallway.

Peter smiled and went to follow his brother.

**(1) – it's just that knocking on the chamber door kind of reminds me of the poem **_**THE RAVEN.**_

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? I watched the parts of The Chronicles of Narnia, LWW, with the subtitles on...and wrote down all the lines. So...I think they should be close to correct. If anyone catches a mistake though, please tell me. And leave a review!! **


End file.
